Day Off
by eac-dudette
Summary: What will Grissom and his Son do while Sara is away?
1. Default Chapter

**Day Off**

**Ya ya ya I know i don't own anything.**

'Evaluations are dun in tomorrow... ' Grissom thought to himself, looking over his papers. It was his day off today and he had decided to do his paper work outside, as the sky was clear and it was absolutely beautiful. However - every few moments a sound from behind him would cause his attention to snap up. It wasn't a normal sound that one would expect from a garden bush. No. This was more ... human. A four-year old human, to be exact, who kept giggling to himself behind Grissom's back. He rolled his eyes, glancing at the next document he had to look over.

'Hmm ... ' Grissom's brow furrowed. 'I'm almost positive I didn't authorize buying twenty rolls of bubble rap.' He scribbled something and flipped to the next page, murmuring under his breath now and then.

From behind the sculpted back hunched over the garden table, there came a great sigh. And then ...

:Plonk:

Grissom jumped, rubbing his head where the small acorn had impacted. He slowly turned to the quivering, snickering bush, with one eyebrow raised. Giving the bush a stern glare, he turned back to his work, intent on at least making a dent in the large stack of papers.

:Plonk:

'I'm just going to ignore it ... ' Grissom grinned. 'He'll soon get bored and find something else to play with.'

:Plonk:

:Plonk ... plonk ... SPLAT:

The small, innocent acorns could be ignored. The large, squishy, and very juicy berry that had landed square on the back of his head however, had to be addressed.

"Devon Alexander Grissom!" Grissom turned, wiping off the red goo.

"Yes daddy?" The boy's voice floated from the bush.

"What, exactly, are you doing?"

"I'm having target practice. Like Uncle Nicky does."

"Throwing acorns and berries at my head does not sound like 'target practice', Little Man." The older Grissom had finally managed to wipe the mess from his hair, and now straightened up his documents.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Daddy." The tone of the voice said the small boy clearly was _NOT_ sorry, however. Grissom rolled his eyes, standing up from his sunny spot.

"Come, Little Man. Perhaps we can find something for you to do."

At that moment the door bell sounded.

"Hi Boss" Greg greeted, " Just stopped by on my way home to drop off these files that Sara said that you would need, … and oh yeah to give you a message from her, and I quote "tell Grissom that I'm going out for drinks with Catherine and I'll be home later" end quote. Well any ways I'll see ya tomorrow night."

"Greg wait!" Grissom called out, stopping the other man from leaving. "Are you busy tonight?"

eyeing the other man curiously he replied, "No …."

"So you ... wish for me to do ... what?" Greg eyed the small, berry-covered boy.

"Simply entertain him." Grissom shrugged. "Keep him busy, for a few hours at least. I have get these evaluations done."

"Ent-er-tain?" Greg said the word slowly, as if it came from a foreign tongue in which he could not pronounce.

"Yes, Uncle Greg! You can be the dragon that I, brave knight of … um Las Vegas, slay! And I free all the people of Earth from the bad monsters - you can be the monsters too right? - and all the pretty princesses come to me, the most handsome and brave warrior in all the land!" Devon hopped around, brandishing an invisible sword and making overly-dramatic battle sounds.

"Grissom-"

"Take that, you evil beast! Hah! Wounded you!"

"-you can't be serious, really-"

"This is where you fall down Greg and scream with your dying breath!"

"-there must be someone in Vegas-"

"Wheee! And the brave knight swoops down on his prey from above, taking him by surprise! Die evil monster, die!"

"No Little Man, do not jump from the tree!"

"-that can watch Dev- AGH!" Greg was sent sprawling onto the grass as he was full-body tackled by the four year old.

Grissom grimaced, watching his friend attempt to untangle his hair, which had gotten caught in Devon's belt loop. Of course, it didn't help matters that Devon kept attempting to free himself, screaming "get back you evil demon!" and whacking Greg with a pointy stick.

When finally the situation had calmed down (though one really couldn't call the situation calm by any means, what with Greg practically on his knees now that his hair was completely tangled up in one big knot around Devon's belt) Grissom helped Greg to stand by picking Devon up, coming face to face with him.

"Grissom ..." Greg muttered, glaring. "You are aware that I hold only the upmost respect for you and your career. However, I must also RESPECTFULLY decline the offer to watch your son, because I fear one of us shall come to great physical harm if I do."

"Alright, I understand. Perhaps Nicky is free. In the meantime ..." Grissom, with a small tinge of sadness, cut the belt from Devon's pants and handed it to Greg. "Go and erm ... get your hair straightened out ... terribly sorry, Greg."

Greg grunted, stiffly walking off. Sighing to himself, Grissom set Devon down again and took his hand. "Come on Little Man. "

Grissom watched him leave sadly, knowing that this meant Devon was under his care again until Sara came home. He sighed heavily, looking up in time enough to see Devon enthusiastically tackled the man, which in turn caused the remainder of his pants to succumb to gravity. Grissom snorted behind his hand, turning away as Greg rushed out the door looking much like a beet.

"Daddy." Devon asked, walking up towards his father. "Why did he not want to play with me? I only asked him to climb the tree with me, and it is not my fault I hit him in the eye with a berry. He didn't have to fall down the tree and into the briar patch though." Devon grumbled. "Nobody likes to play with me."

"That's not true Little Man." Grissom patted Devon's back soothingly. "I'm sure we can find _SOMEONE_ around here." But where?"

Almost as if on cue, the door bell rung yet again. Opening the door he heard his name in shrill call. Wincing and resisting the urge to cover his ears, Grissom greeted and forced a smile for the young woman on his door step. Normally, he would speak/tolerate his neighbours ... however this particular woman made him want to run screaming into Las Vegas traffic stark naked.

"Evelyn, how nice to see you."

"Dr.Grissom! Oh, thank goodness. I am sorry I could not find you last week, your wife said you were unreachable. Imagine that!" She tossed her hair, almost slipping in the wet grass as she did so. Straightening her dress - horribly mismatched as it was - she beamed up at the older man. Devon rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, causing Grissom to give him a good nudge.

"Yes, yes, terrible timing on my part. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, no Dr.Grissom." Her laugh made him wince again. "It's what I can do for you! Do you need anything? Anything at all? I'm always happy to help, and proud to help such an acclaimed person such as yourself."

Evelyn had once helped Grissom solve a case, by accident of course and ever since she had been hounding to help him in his work.

"No, I don-" Grissom stopped. He looked down at Devon, who was now watching him with horror filled eyes.

"Daddy, please! No!"

"Actually there is one thing ... " He glanced back at Evelyn.

"Anything, Sir! All you have to do is say the word!"

"No, no, no! I'll give up eating candy! I'll stop putting bugs in Aunty Cath's hair! I'll tell everybody that the rumor of you and the clown was all made up!"

"Could you watch Devon for me, for the rest of the day?"

"Absolutely!" The grin that had at first seemed impossible to get any larger, grew five times in size. Grissom sincerely hoped Devon would forgive him.

"Come, Buddy! We'll have fun; just the two of us! I can think of many things for us to do, let us hurry before the day's done!"

Devon shot his father a nasty look that promised retribution as he was dragged away by the exuberant woman.

Grissom sighed. Then grinned. Then sighed again. He had work to do.

It couldn't have been more than an hour later when, as Grissom was now seated in a secluded sunny spot, he heard screaming and crying. Headed his way.

'No! Not this early! God! ... Well at least she lasted longer than Greg ... '

"Grissom! Dr. Grissom!" Evelyn screamed, running to him frantically. Tear tracks led down her face as she sobbed. "I ... I can't take it! That's it! I'm ... I'm leaving! Vacation! Yes, vacation! Somewhere warm, like South America. Your son is EVIL! I gotta go, now, before he finds me!" She screamed again, then dashed off into out the door. Grissom shook his head.

"Devon!"

"Yes, daddy?" Devon asked innocently, appearing from behind a tree.

"What did you do to the poor lady!"

"To her? Nothing!" He shrugged. "We just ... had a tea party."

"And?"

"Well ... tea parties are for GIRLS ... and they're boring ... "

"... Yes ... "

" ... Her stuffed bunny looked at me wrongly, I swear it!"

"I'm almost positive you can sew the head back on."

Grissom groaned. "Devon, is there one person in all of vegas who possibly isn't afraid of you?"

Devon thought for a few moments. "Mommy and You aren't ... "

"Yes I know, but I have a lot of work today and Mommy went out with Aunty Cath. Either way," Grissom said wearily, glancing at the sky. "It's almost dark anyway, time to go in and get ready for bed."

"But-"

"No. You've had enough fun for one day anyway, come on. Bed."

"Fine. Oh Daddy, you should have seen the look on her face when the bunny head rolled across the floor ... " Devon snickered. He immediately stopped when his father sent him a stern glare. "It ... it was horrible. No should ever be put through that again. Ever." Devon coughed.

"Uh huh."

"So who's watching me tomorrow, Daddy?"

"I am, apparently. I'll have Aunty Cath do my paper work. She can surely handle that ... "

"Didn't she accidentally mix up your supply order papers with your recipe for baked noodles last time?"

" ... Yes well, let's hope she's learned from her mistakes, shall we?" Grissom muttered as he and Devon walked back in their home.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and Sara owed him big.


	2. Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Ch2: Things That Go BUMP In The Night**

BUMP

Five year old Devon was huddled terrified in his bed, there was something just down the hall and all Devon could hear was quiet footsteps and a loud 'BUMP' every so often and harsh murmurs.

Being only five this scared Devon out of his mind, it was dark, there were no stars or moon and Devon only had one little nightlight.

Devon listened to the scary noises and like all children, began to think it was a monster of some kind that wanted to eat him, he thought he could hear the scarp of it's claws and it growling hungrily.

But Daddy and Mommy had always told him that all monsters were afraid of light, Devon sighed with relief, he had his nightlight, which just then sputtered and died...

Devon screamed, at the top of his lungs.

The door of his room burst open and he saw a tall dark figure with a glowing aura around them from the hall light.

"What's wrong Little Man" asked a familiar, concerned voice, Grissom knelt by his son's bed and flicked on the small lamp beside it,

"The monsters that goes bump in the hall, wanna eat me." peeped Devon, Grissom laughed lightly and shook his head,

"No need to worry Little Man it was only me."

"You go bump" asked Devon incredulously. Grissom nodded "What are you doing Daddy"

"Moving some old trunks from one of the guest rooms, they were heavy and I dropped them a couple of times."

"What were the talky noises"

"Me swearing probably, I dropped one of them of my toe."

"Mommy say you not 'loud (allowed) to swear when Dev can hear you." He said with a disapproving frown.

"Well you're supposed to be sleeping and not hear me you little rascal." Grissom growled playfully and he tickled his son who giggled.

"So no monster"

"No, you can go to sleep."

"Why was you moving stuff."

"Your Grandma is visiting tomorrow."

"Yay Gamma comin' to play wif me"

"Yup."

Devon bounced happily on his bed. He held his Grandmother in great awe.

"You must sleep now so you will be ready to play tomorrow."

"Will you stay wif me while I sleep?" he asked, with big blue eyes peering up at his father.

"Of course I will." Grissom smiled slightly as his son yawned and lay down and quickly went to sleep, sucking his thumb.

"Night Little Man" he whispered while pressing a gentle kiss to his son's untamable hair.

And that's how Sara found her two Grissom men; sound asleep, father holding his son protectively, and son sucking his thumb while his other hand clutched in his father's shirt.


End file.
